GerItalia
by shiro-tsubasa-chan
Summary: an argument breaks out in the world meeting today and someone get turned into the opposite gender, who? find out and read!
1. Chapter 1

"Dudes, dudettes, In todays meeting we will duscuss the problems of each country and global warming, and if no-one has any ideas we will make a superhero to make the worl a better place" quickly explains the blonde headed blabber-mouth.

All countries started to talk, like always, none of them could hear their thoughts other than Canada, the blabber-mouth's brother.

Canada wa sthe only one that didn't talk, though the noise was becoming overwealming for the strict, bright blonde haired Germany, who had the young italian-Italy talking almost as much as America.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" yelled Germany as his frustraion grew wild.

Usually the countries would stop, but today all eyes were on England and France - who were having a full blown argument.

"You frog bastard! How dare you say those things about my cooking and my eyebrows!

"Ohnhonhonhon, well zen you should learn to cook mon ami"

"Don't you say that I am your friend! I hate your guts! And your uniform, you stick out like a sore thumb"

As the argument continued, every country watched and waited. France and England were letting off a lot of steam on eachother. Germany on the other hand, noticed something sticking out of Englands pocket when he went to grab it.

"Vat?! He couldn't be?" Germany told himself.

"Hocus Curosus Femina" shouted a very angry England, as Italy went to talk to Japan about his gameboy.

With a flash of bright colours, the spell was said and the magic happened - but not on France , he knocked the wand.

Italy had the spell! Italy started to get smaller in height and waist, but bigger in the bust and gained long hair to his mid-back.

To Japan this was normal in anime so he wasn't bothered by this and passed the gameboy to Italy. but to Germany this was completely new and ran over to Italy's side to make sure he was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vee~ that didn't hurt at all! Oh hey Gremany."

"are you sure you are alright?" asked a concerned chorus of Japan and Germany's voices.

"Vee~, why?"

"your voice, and your body have changed Itary-san"

"Ja, you look like e-ein"

"Girr" attempet Japan

"Dude, you mean Girl right?" called out -mouth.

"That is what I said Ameica-san."

"Vee~ I definately feel fine, Japan, Germany. Uhh, but there is one thing..."

"Ja, ja naything Italy"

"Could I have some pasta? And could I be called Italia, now that I'm a girl" smiled Italia innocently as she could.

"Fine, how about ve meet at that new pasta place then?"

"Vee~ at six."

"Ja, at six." Germany finished and blushed, but every country continued talking - while England and France were in their naughty corners, so they didn't notice a thing. Even after the meetin when Germany and Italia were last out.


	3. last chapter : Chapter 3

Outside of the new pasts place, at six on the the dot, Germany was in his best dark-blue suit waiting for his 'date', Italia.

Italia was wearing a red shirt that she made into a dress and some smart white jeans, her long brown hair was worn in two ponytails- like Miku Hatsune from vocaloid (Japan had been showing her anime before she left the hotel she was in.

"Hallo Italy- I mean Italia" Germany gulped nervously.

"Hello~ ... Hey Germany, will we need to use our human names?"

"Ja, I expect so, so Ich bin Ludwig und you are...?"

"C-can I be Felicia?"

"Ja, It suits you, by the vay, vould you like spagetti und meatballs? Vith vine? "

"Vee~ Oh thankyou Germany- uh Ludwig."

After 'Felicia' and 'Ludwig''s fine dining, Germany invited Italia over to his house for the rest of the evening, Italia thinking 'for the night' instead.

"that was very nice of you Germany"

"Anything for my... friend" Germany swallowed getting butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey, Germany, can I play on my ~"

"Sure, vatever, I need Beer."

"A-are you O.K. Germay?" Italia asks as she turn on her gameboy.

"Ja, are you play Pokemon?"

"Vee~ I'm going to catch a poochyena and add it to my pokedex."

"have fun vith that."

Germany then left italia in the living room to get changed into his vest and night-trousers, and of course the beer. While Germany was doing that, Italia found and caught that poochyena she was looking for. As she did Germany entered the room again with his beer, Italia oblivious of his return.

"I'll name you L-U-D-W-I-G!"

"Felicia, did you vant anything?"

"Ohh, umm , no thankyou Germany - I was just naming my poochyena." Italia blushed

"O.K. , vell if you do vant anything, tell me."

Italia saved her game and turned the gameboy off.

"Vee~ Germany would you play truth or dare with me?"

"S-sure Felicia. Anything for you." Germany gave a smile and tried to hide the fact he was blushing and becoming shy.

"You go first Germany" Italia said eagerly

"Truth or dare felicia?"

"O.K. I'll pick... Truth"

"Uhh" Germany blushed harder " Vat vould you do If I said I-I uh, Ich Liebe Dich?"

Italia bluahed scarlet, it was easily noticable that Germany was blushing - he was tomato red!

"W-well I, I would say Ti Amo aswell."

Germany smiled at this and blushed brighter, hiding his grown vitals.

"Truth or dare Germany?

"I think I'll go vith dare."

"G-Germany, I dare you to...let me kiss you." Italia tried to hide her face once she reaslised what she said.

"Felicia- Italia, bitte. Don't hide , you are beautiful, or in italian , belle."

"You remembered what I tod you." Italia nearly glomped Germany because of how happy she was.

"Now, about that kiss you owe mich?"

"Oh yeah, I-I I forgot about that!"

Italia from her hug, moved her arms around Germany's neck to help her reach. They both looked deeply into eachothers eyes, blushed more (i don't think that is even possible by now) and shared their loving kiss.

This wasn't their first kiss but it felt like it, especially since Italy turned into Italia.

Germany was most likely thinking about howsoft Italia's lips wae and the fact her clothes were mile to big for her. Italia was most likely thinking on how Germany was being so gentle with her and realising just how much muscle and how big his hands are around her waist.

They departed their lips and at the same time they said the lines:

"Ti Amo" And

"Ich Liebe Dich" with a passion about it.

Before they know it the time is 11:15 pm and both feeling tired.

Italia went upstairs to change into her 'night clothes' - which was her pink vest and white shorts.

Germany saw Italia entering thr room once more, blushing as she walked in, her clothes were a 'little' revealing.

"G-Germany,Could I sleep with you tonight? It's cold." she shivered.

"That is fine by me, as long as ve only hug und nothing else- if you know vat I mean."

"Vee~ Hugging is all I want to do anyway Germany." exclaimed the 'little' girl as she dagged her boyfriend - Germany to bed to go to sleep.

"Guten nacht Italia."

"good night Germany."

And this is all of my tale, I hoped you enjoyed it- and I'm sorry for not writting for so long! I didnt have any ideas... please review , ciao~!


End file.
